The Past Long Forgotten & The Future I Never Knew
by Silver Shikon Dragon
Summary: CENSOR FOR LANG.& CONTENT IN LATER CHAPS...i suck at sum..Summery:Inuyasha starts having these funny dreams about his past, he starts worrying Kagome and the others &someeone from the past comes alive. INU/KAG M/S..FLUFF LOTS
1. The Day before the True Journey Revealed

**"The Past Long Forgotten and the Future I Never Knew"**

**By: Shikon Dragon**

**Summery: Inuyasha starts having these funny dreams about his past, he starts worrying Kagome and the others.**

** What should he do? Should he keep his dreams to himself or should he worry the others? Also, besides that fact, during a hot summer afternoon the group comes upon a grave stone, something is worrying Inuyasha about it. But do you think they read signs very well? If your answer is not likely, you're correct! What surprise is in store for Inuyasha, and the gang? Read and find out! KAG/IN S/M**

**Disclaimer!!! : Say this with me!!  "I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!" GOOD GOOD!! YOU LEARN FAST!! But I own these characters: Reikou, Raye, and any other people the come into work that you don't know about!…hehe well read on my friends!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Day before the True Journey Revealed…**

**            Inuyasha and the group had set up camp for the night, after a long day of running around in the woods. They were all very tired and needed to rest before the long journey home the next morning. **

**They had just finished dinner, everyone was getting ready for bed, Inuyasha was in a tree as usual, Sango slept by the bushes watching for the lecherous monk. Even though Miroku still thinks that he has done nothing wrong he slept against a tree for the night, and away from the pounding fists of Sango. **

**Kagome had rolled out her sleeping bag close under the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in, Kagome looked for Inuyasha for a second before she went to bed, she found him on the strongest of the highest branches of the tree he was in. She sighed and went to bed.**

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~LATER THAT NIGHT~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**Inuyasha was having a dream and found him self awaken and sweating from the nightmare he just had. "O, my god!" "When will this dream ever end?"**

**He asked himself quietly.     **

**~*~DREAM~*~**

**It was fogy, very fogy. Then an image came into view. It was a little girl, screaming for help. "Help me, help me! Please will someone help me?!"**

**"Brother where are you?!"**

**She ran into the forest with a gang of village children running after her, with rocks and sticks... A scream was heard they were beating her, but then**

**something**** ran past all of them and took the girl and ran. The angry mob started to run after them. The clouded figure, ran till he could not run any more...**

**He took the girl off his back and stood in front of her, to guard and protect her. As Inuyasha focused in on the boy, he noticed the boy was him. But the girl,**

**the**** girl puzzled him. He could not figure it out who was she? Just then the angry mob came after them once more, the boy stood there fighting ready, to protect his loved one. The people came and attacked the boy. He fought back and got the girl out of the situation. Then it was a blur once more as the dream faded again...**

**~*~ END OF DREAM~*~**

**He stayed awake for a while too look at this situation he was facing, he was so confused.**

**"Who is that girl? What does this dream mean?" His head was hurting, and he was tired also. But something rustled on the forest floor, he look at the group to make shore they were all ok. Inuyasha could not sleep so decided to get down and go on a walk for a few minutes.**

**            Kagome, mean while, had awakened because of the noise caused by Inuyasha. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw a figure walking away from the group, she got up to look who it was, she saw the red coat and immediately knew who it was. She went to follow him; making shore she could not be seen. **

**            Inuyasha walked just by the river were they camped and sat down on a rock, he noticed someone following him, he noticed the smell, it was Kagome. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Inuyasha said gruffly, not meaning to sound to mean, but stern. Kagome looked surprised from the tree she was hiding behind. "So, you found me, Heh?" Kagome said hesitantly while sitting on the rock that Inuyasha was sitting down by a river. "Yep, I can smell you from a mile away." He said proudly as he looked at her beautiful face and pale skin. **

**{Wow, she's beautiful… I wonder what she would do if I- WHAT AM I THINKING??} Inuyasha yelled to himself mentally as he flushed a deep shade of red go over his face.**

**"Really?**** Well that doesn't sound very far to me…Whatever…"**

**"Whatever? What do you mean whatever?! And that is far for you humans so don't give me that 'o that's so close' shit!!"**

**Kagome looked at him with a sheepish smile.**

**"Nothing"**

**"Nothing?**** What are you talking about?" He said a little ticked off.**

**"Is there an echo around here?" She said playing around.**

**"That wasn't funny you know!"**

**"Whatever"**

**"Aaaah!!!!!!!!**** Can you stop with the 'whatever's'?" Inuyasha yelled clawing at is head.**

**"I...Suppose so; I'm tired and going to bed... Good night Inuyasha!"**

**"Whatever..."**

**"Ah ha!!"**** Kagome yelled aloud with a playful smile across her face.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I knew you liked that word!" She was grinning from ear to ear with laughter. Inuyasha pined his ears back with a little anger.**

**"I hate you!! Now go to bed before you drive me nuts!" he said low enough for her to hear it, but when he looked up she was already gone.**

**"Why do I have to live with that?" **

**            With that he got up and went back to camp to sleep the rest of the night away...**

*************************************************************************

**What' cha think???? I know it's short but I can't help that!!! a lot of ppl will be in this so I have to do somtin kinda boring 4 the first chapy!!? Well ne hooo!! Good bad sucky?? What?!?!?!?!?!?I need to know now so I can make changes!!!! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING SO IT KINDA SUCKS!!!*GRRRR* I HATE STORIES LIKE THAT!!I KNOW I KNOW BUT I CANT HELP IT SO PLEASE READ ON IT SHALL BE GOOD!! THANX SO plzzz plzzzz plzzz plzzzzz!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!THANX BYE, BYE!! **


	2. The New Friend and the Sibling Revival…

**Chapter 2**

**The New Friend and the Sibling Revival…**

**Another day of fan fiction!!! Hehe got 2 love it! So I hope u like this chapy!!!! Maybe inu shall find a sibling soon huh?? DON'T OWN NE THIN!!! *SOB!!!***

**Ok now read read!!!**

**            Early that morning, every body was up and moving around, but Inuyasha on the other hand, was still asleep. He did not get a lot of sleep that night as you could figure out. **

**By the time it was ****9:00**** everyone, even Inuyasha, was up and ready to go. They had a long day ahead of them, so they had to go right then. **

**            By the time it was ****2:00****, they were almost back to the village, when they saw someone near a river, Inuyasha stop in his tracks and sniffed the air as if something was wrong.**

**"It's her; she's alive!" Inuyasha said as he looked in surprise.**

** No one noticed his antics until he turned around running as fast as he could towards the woman.**

**"I have got you now!!!" Inuyasha yelled, pouncing on the woman.**

**Everyone looked in shock!**

**"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled with all her might.**

**When they got to were the young woman was, she looked almost identical to Kagome or Kikyou!**

**"Stupid wench!!**** What was that for!!?" Inuyasha yelled in fury**

**The young woman looked up. **

**"Inuyasha, is that you?"**

**"Aha! You stupid wench, were have you been these 50 years??"**

**Everyone gasped in shock. **

**So they all decided were to set up to take a brake and have lunch and figure out this mess! Kagome brought the usual, chocolate, water, ramen noodles, ext... They got the stuff set out and started chowing down all the stuff they could eat. Then the young lady started to explain, "Inuyasha and I were friends when we were younger. Me, Inuyasha, Sesshomoru [did I spell that right?], and...And..." she could not finish. "And who else may I ask?" Miroku was a nervous wreck for some reason.**

**"And his late sister..." She said with a slit scowl at Inuyasha.**

**Everyone's mouths dropped open, even Inuyashas.**

**"What do you mean, my sister?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood up glaring down at The young woman.**

**"YOU, HOW DARE YOU!!" She said in disgust as she stood to become face to face with the hanyou.**

**"You, you BASTERD!!**** How could you forget her? HOW?"**

**"Besides how do you even know I really had a sister?"**

**"What is the matter with you? I grew up with you dope head! Me and your sister were the best of friends... O, yeah, never mind!"**

**"O, yeah, what?"**** Inuyasha said with anger.**

**"I remember now, just like it was yesterday."**

**~*~~*~~*~~*~FLASH BACK~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**_It was a warm summer day, you and your sister were playing around, when you and your sister got in a fight some how._**

**_"How could you speak of mother like that Inuyasha? She's the one who cared for you most when you were hurt, she cried for you! But all you can see is yourself! You're just like father! You don't care about us at all! I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled as she turned away from him._**

**_"But don't you see? If our father hadn't breed with that stupid human, we would be full demons!" Inuyasha reasoned._**

****

**_There was a rustle in the bushes... And then out jumped your brother, Sesshomoru, fearing for his sisters life, he jumped in front of her like you were going to kill her._**

**_"Inuyasha, what have you done to our sister?" Sesshomoru asked as he turned to look at her seeing there was no threat and pulled her to his chest and rocked her slowly back and forth calming her down._**

****

**_"No! He is not considered even hardly related to me!" She yelled as a tear ran down the side of her face and over her lips._**

**_"What!?_****_ What did I do?" Inuyasha looked terrified._**

**_"You, I hate you!!" She repeated._**

****

**_He stood there shocked, he could not believe what he had just heard from his younger sister, she doesn't even consider him as her sister any longer..._**

**_Sesshomoru was trying to calm her down from the incident as she pulled away from his grasp._**

****

**"Then she ran, she ran till she could not run anymore. She was lost, and afraid. I followed her keeping in the shadows so she wouldn't sense me.**

**She went to a village and stayed there for the night.**

**That morning, she went to find Noroku, for her own reason, no one knew of the reason.**

**But two days later, she got what she wanted, but... She never maid it; there for, her tomb is in this forest in which she died. The villagers came and buried her, hoping that her soul would protect the forest and them as well if they paid her some respect. One day I woke up to go pay my respects when there was a large sculpture of her maid out of stone. I felt Inuyashas presence so I knew that he followed as well to make shore I wouldn't do any thing to her grave I suppose." **

**~*~~*~~*~~*~END FALSH BACK~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**            "Just two days after she died, you were pinned to the tree, were you should have stayed!"**

**"O, really?!**** Well looks like I'm alive! And she isn't'! So lets stop living in the past and live in the future, ok?! She's dead, there's nothing we can do about it.! So, let's go guys I have nothing here..." Inuyasha yelled into the forest as he stood to go home.**

**"Wait, Inuyasha! Don't you think we should find the tomb and pay our respects at least?" Kagome asked timidly.**

**"Don't you think after all this time you should at least see the grave she is at?"**

**"I... I suppose so, let's go..." He said depressed as they walked towards the road they came from.**

**"Well come on then..." The young woman said as she walked in behind Inuyasha.**

**"Ma'am, what is your name?" Miroku asked looking at her butt...**

**"My name... is Raye."**

**"What a lovely name you have." He said charmingly reaching for her butt and tapped it slightly.**

**"WACK!"******

**"Come on lover boy time too get you moving!" Sango said sternly as she watched Rayes hand reach of and pound the boys head.**

**By the time they were finished, Miroku had bumps and bruises everywhere for his perverted ways...**

**            Back on the trail, in the far off distance there was a man running on the path, he slowed down when he got to the group.**

**"Do you know the curse of the wood?" the young man spoke a little uncomfortably**

**"No, what has happened and what are you fleeing from?" Kagome replied**

**"50 years ago, a powerful demon ruled this part. She was the strongest of her kind, for being a half-breed you see. She could slay any demon, except..." He paused for a moment... **

**"Except, until she met demon named 'Noroku' he was the worst demon of all, he is the one who killed the greatest half demon of all time..." **

**"Her so called brothers were her only family she had left, but some say they tore each other apart till her death..."  Inuyasha was really angry at himself for, forgetting about really the main thing in his life...**

** "She lived in the villages as she traveled from place to place; Making friends and enemies every where she went. It was said that her resting place, is around in this area. But I warn you do not go to the tomb were she lays in peace. For you see it is cursed, they who open the tomb will see the power held by the demon that lies inside..." The young man paused for a long while.**

**"What was the name of this, amazing demon, you say that lays in peace here?" Miroku   said trying to sound intelligent to impress Raye and Sango for once trying to keep his hands to himself.**

**"For, I am not shore. But you must understand; you must leave at once. Good bye. And good luck my friends!" And once again he ran over the hill out of sight once more.**

**"That was strange..." Kagome said looking sleepily at the others.**

**"True, very true" The monk said eyeing Sangos butt once more.**

**"WACK"**

**"BANG"**

**"CRASH"**

**{Poor Miroku, he never gives up...} Kagome thought.**

**Looking around, she saw something, in the forest.**

**She went to go see what it was, it was the grave of Inuyashas sister!**

**"INUYASHA!!****I found it! Come here!"**

**            They ran to see what was the matter with Kagome.**

**"I...I remember now..." Inuyasha said Waverly.**

** "I remember this tomb for I carved that statue!"**

**Kagome was looking at the sculpture not paying any attention to the 'caution' signs everywhere, as she started to read the tomb stone...**

**'Here lies REIKOU,**

**The daughter of the mighty dog demon,**

**Known to kill hundreds.******

**Beware, for if she ever awakes,**

**The one who has summoned her will parish**

**Along with the world.'******

**"CRASH"**

**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**** Kagome screamed in fright.**

**The statue had fallen from the block that which it was set on.**

**"What the hell's going on!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**Lightning crashed and split the tomb stone, then veered itself into the trees.**

**A voice came from the tomb.**

**"Prepare to fight, for your life is now mine!" Inuyasha gasped at the voice and Kagome looked in shock as so did the others.**

**A figure rose from the ground which the tomb laid.**

**She was a very tall and muscular figure, with long golden brown hair, and pure golden eyes.**

**She stared with her fiery eyes at the group, staring coldly at them all.**

**She closed her eyes and sighed…**

**So, what cha think!!!???? how was it? did u enjoy urself???? Tell me tell me tell me!!! Need to know!! R/R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ???!!**


	3. Short Info Then a Bath To Remember

**Chapter 3**

**Short Information Then a ****Bath**** to Remember…**

**Hey!!! So whats ^????bored so gotta  do this!! Fun fun fun!!! Ell tell me what cha think!! K? ok on with the story!**

**She was still in the air when she was staring at the group.**

** "Ohayo!!" She yelled happily.**

**And floated gently down to earth which the group stood upon.**** She ran over to Raye, throwing her arms around her for a huge hug. "Raye! I've missed you so! How are you? What have I missed? Anything good? I'm kinda hungry if yah know what I mean?" She asked happily as she looked around at her surroundings.**

**Raye began to cry some what, "Is this real? I must be dreaming! You're alive! Praise the Gods!" Raye said sobbing.**

**Reikou looking at her worried, "Don't cry, it's ok, I'm here now so there's nothing to worry about!" She said reassuringly, she looked up, and there stood Inuyasha, he was strong now way stronger then he was before. **

**Reikou smelt salt in the air, it wasn't from Raye, it came from Inuyasha.**

**He refused to look at her remembering the past the way he treated her but she loved him still so dearly, until the day she 'cracked'.**

**"Inuyasha…I…I'm not mad any more, that was long ago, a lot has changed since I was in the ground." She said with a chuckle.**

**"Why are you still crying? I'm sorry, I'm your sister and nothing can change that!"**

**Inuyasha was almost pouring in tears now. **

**"Inuyasha, I love you, like a sister should, and nothing can change that either! And I thank the Gods for you every day of my life." She said this lovingly and soft.**

**Inuyasha was ok now.**

**"Now before I get sent back to my grave, introduce me."**

**"Ok…" he said timidly**

**"This is, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome."**

**"Hello!" They all yelled in unison.**

**Reikou laughed a bit looking at the odd group of travelers.**

**"Hello to you all!" She said happily.**

**"Welcome to the group!" Shippou said.**

**"But I thought after we revived you, you go back to your grave?" Inuyasha asked a little harsh.  **

**"No, no! That was only an expression. You don't think you can get ride of me that easily do you bro??" She said slyly over at him.**

**"No, who said that?" He asked accusingly.**

**"No one improticular." She smiled at him with one eyebrow cocked to the side.**

**Inuyasha looked down and frowned a little.**

**"So where do we go first?"**

**"Back home for now." He said drowsily.**

**"Ok then! Let's go!"**

**They started walking for a couple of hours; Inuyasha was talking to Reikou, while everyone else was left behind.**

**"Inuyasha?"**** Reikou asked.**

**"Yes, what is it?"**

**"That girl looks like Kikyou. What happened to her any way, are you guys courting or something?"**

**Inuyasha just looked at her a little depressed.**

** "No… Kikyou died two days after you, when she pinned me to the sacred tree."**

**"O… I'm sorry Inuyasha."**

**"It's ok, Kagome is her reincarnation."**

**"Really how cool is that?!" She said childishly not acting her age of about 67.**

**"Reikou."******

**"Yes."**

**"How can you stay so happy all the time?"**

**"I don't know really. How can you stay so grumpy all the time?"**

**Inuyasha looked at her with one eyebrow up.**

**"I don't know!" He said irritated.**

**"Calm down now, we don't need to fight right now! I just got back!" She said worried.**

**"Besides, I would win any way!" she said with confidence.**

**"Yah right!"**** Inuyasha yelled with anger.**

****

**"There just like me and Sota sometimes…" Kagome said with a sigh.**

**"Your younger brother?"**** Sango asked remembering her little brother Kohoku.**

**"Yep."******

**"Look, the village, we're here!" Miroku and Shippou yelled in happiness.**

**"So has anything changed while I was gone?" Reikou ask with interest.**

**"Nope not really, remember Kikyou's younger sister, by chance?" Inuyasha asked.**

**""You mean the young, small one with black hair? What was her name? Hmm… O, yes,  I remember it was Keade!"**

**"Yep!**** But she's an old hag now." Inuyasha said with a slight chuckle as he looked down at the village.**

**"Now, now, be kind Inuyasha!" Reikou defending the elder's space.**

**"Yes! Now I can take a bath, finally!" Kagome said with a smile that went ear to ear.**

**"Yes, and I shall occapany you so you shall be safe!" Miroku proclaimed.**

**"WACK"**

**"CRASH"**

**"CLANK"**

**"Ouch! What, I'm only worried for your safety!"**

**"What ever!" Kagome and Sango yelled.**

**"May we come with you? It would feel good to be clean once in a while, yah know?" Reikou asked pointing at herself and Raye.**

**"Shore, of course you can!" Sango replied.**

**"Come on monk; don't try anything or your dead!" Inuyasha threatened.**

**"Who said I was going to do anything?"**

**"Don't start with me monk!" Inuyasha yelled. **

**"Come on Shippou, they need there privacy." Inuyasha called as he pulled Miroku in behind him as he glanced back at the Kitsune.**

**"Ok! Bye Kagome, see yah later!!" Shippou yelled as he ran after Inuyasha and Miroku.**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry that was a short chapy!!!! [Even though there all probably that short.] well I hope yah liked it ne ways!!! C u soon!! R/R!!**


	4. Questions, Answer’s, A Whole Lott ‘a lov

**Chapter 4**

**Questions, Answer's, and A Whole Lott 'a Love…**

**Hey!!!! This chapy is gonna be kinda mushy type fluff sorta!!!*sigh* I hope yah like it!!**

**"So Kagome, how long have you known Inuyasha?" Reikou asked as she slipped herself into the warm hot spring.**

**"O, I only say about 6 or 8 months."**

**"Really?" Reikou said slyly.**

**"Why?" Kagome asked unwillingly.**

**"No reason really."**

**"Sango how about you, how long have you known Miroku?"**

**"Umm, I don't know about 5 month's maybe?"**

**"Mhmm…"**

**"What are you conjuring up this time Reikou?" Raye said slyly but cautiously.**

**"Who said I was going to say anything? But, if you insist, how do I put this slightly?" **

**"O, no! Ok prepare your selves, she always has to think of something..!" Raye sighed aloud as she began to sweat drop.**

**Sango and Kagome both had sweat drops above there heads as well.**

**"Sango it's fairly easy to see that you like Miroku and Kagome is the same with Inuyasha, from what I've seen at least, I can smell it in the air it's so thick!" Reikou said laughing aloud as Kagome and Sango were drowning in the hot spring.**

**"How did you know?" They said in unison.**

**"Hello, she's a better demon then Inuyasha. She trained a lot more then Inuyasha, more ****than Inuyasha could ever dream of!" Raye said irritated but calm.**

**"O…"**

**"You aren't going to tell are you Reikou?" Sango asked with worry.**

**"No! No! I would never do that!" Reikou said as she stretched and dived under the water.**

***~**~*MEAN WHILE*~**~***

**"Inuyasha, get me down from this tree! I swear on my grandmother's grave where ever the hells she is, I will not leave! " Miroku yelled. Kicking himself for saying the things he claimed moments ago.**

**"Shut up! I'm trying to take a nap down here!" Inuyasha yelled with fury Just outside of Keades hut.**

**"Oi, Inuyasha I think you should at least untie him and let him eat!" Shippou yelled.**

**"Shall I hang you next by your tail, brat?" Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.**

**"Yipe!" Shippou yelled and ran off in a tree as he stared down at Inuyasha for a few minutes then jumping down to find Kagome and the others.**

***~**~**~**~**~**~***

**"Huh? Someone is coming, it's the kitsune child, Shippou." Reikou stated.**

**"Well, we better get out then, let's go." Kagome said.**

**"Kagome, Kagome?" Shippou yelled.**

**"Shippou?"**

**"Kagome! Did you have a nice bath?" He asked patiently as he jumped into her arms.**

**"Yes, we did actually."**

**"I'm surprised Miroku didn't come!" Kagome said. The girls laughed for a moment.**

**"He's kinda tied up at the moment…" Shippou stated with a slight sweat drop on his head.**

***~**~*LATER THAT NIGHT*~**~***

**"Inuyasha, I didn't think you were going to hang Miroku!" Kagome yelled while making dinner.**

**"I didn't hang him!"**

**"Then what do you call him out in a tree?"**

**"Stuck…" Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

**"There hopeless!" Shippou stated with a sigh.**

**"It kinda reminds me of him and me sometimes when we were kids…" You could tell Reikou was in deep thought about her past as she ate her ramen alone in a corner of the room.**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***

**After dinner the group was sitting around the fire in Keades hut. Reikou was sitting in Inuyashas lap, she was big, but small enough to lay in his lap. Miroku and Sango were talking and Shippou was asleep in Kagomes lap. **

**"I guess I'm going to bed now, good night." Sango sighed as Shippou had awoken and went in the other room.**

**"Me to." Raye chimed in.**

**"And I shall come w-" Miroku was cut off by 2 pounding fists into his head.**

**"I-I meant go to bed on the other side of the hut!" Miroku stated this time with his head pounding once more he followed timidly into the next room.**

**"I guess we should go to then, huh?" Inuyasha asked the two girls that were left.**

**"Yah, I guess…" Kagome said yawning.**

**"Yep! Talk to yah later Inuyasha, good night Kagome!" Reikou jumped up and ran into the night.**

**"Your sister is really nice Inuyasha." Kagome complemented.**

**"Yep, Shore is. Well good night Kagome."**

**"Good night Inuyasha."**

***~**~**~*MEAN WHILE*~**~**~***

**"Hmm… I smell him somewhere, but where?" Reikou was running aimlessly threw the forest trees.**

**"Aha! There he is! I found him! O, he'll be so excited when he sees me!"**

**Sesshomoru was sitting on a rock in the moonlight when a voice came from behind him.**

**"Prepare to fight, for your life is now mine, I will kill you!" A rough but smooth, feminine voice said.**

**"Hmm… I highly doubt I will lose." Sesshomoru smirk at the voice.**

**"Now, now, we can't fight I just got here!" A voice, a voice from the past.**

**Reikou stepped out from the shadows with a large smile plaguing her lips.**

**"Reikou, this can't be, you died over 50 years ago!"**

**"O, really? Well it sounds like someone wants me gone, hmm?" She said with a smirk.**

**"Well talk to yah later bro, see yah!" Reikou winked then turned to walk away.**

**"Wait! Reikou, please don't go! Stay here with me, please?" He asked with sorrow and pain in his eyes. [wow!!! Fluffy is sad!!!]**

**  
  
**

**"I was only kiddin yah!" Reikou giggled as she ran and gave him a huge hug.**

**"O, how I've missed you so!" Sesshomoru exclaimed without regret.**

**"Same here bro, same here…" Reikou said as she looked in his eyes then at the moon that floated away from the clouds.**

***~**~*!!MEAN WHILE!!*~**~***

**"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha demanded, he was sitting in his usual tree watching the village and mumbling to himself once more.**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome said groggily from the ground looking into the tree.**

**"Kagome, you're up!"**

**"Yep couldn't sleep, how 'bout you?"**

**"Same here you could say." He said gloomily.**

**"You're worried about Reikou aren't you?" Kagome said climbing the tree**

**"Hmm… O, no, no of course not!"**

**"Come on, I can see right through you!" Kagome exclaimed as she slipped a little while Inuyasha grabbed her from falling to the ground.**

**"Well, maybe a little, I can't help it!"**

**"It's ok Inuyasha, I worry sometimes too, and I can't help it either." Kagome said with a sigh as she was able to get up fully now with his help.**

**"About what?" The hanyou asked timidly looking at her soft pale skin.**

**"Umm… Well, O, like my family, friends… And well you, I worry about you when you fight." Kagome was embarrassed now. Inuyasha was shocked.**

**"Kagome…" Inuyasha paused.**

**"I worry about you to." Inuyasha said looking away from her face leaving her gaze.**

**"Inuyasha… Thank you…" Kagome blushed a shade of red. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of her being thankful to him. Kagome shivered at the cold wind that blew by.**

**"Huh… Are you cold?" Inuyasha was a little worried.**

**"A little bit but I'm fine." She reassured him but it didn't work.**

**"Here, sit in my lap, my kimono will keep you warm." He blushed a faint tint of red.**

**"Inuyasha, really?" She paused.**

**"Yah, I mean shore why not?"**

**"Umm… Ok…" She was nervous; he had never been that nice to her like that when he wasn't human.**

**Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree while Kagome sat down in his lap and got situated.**

***~**~*!!MEAN WHILE!!*~**~***

**"Well, I guess I'm gonna go back now, don't wanna keep Inuyasha waiting now do we?" Reikou said before turning around to run off.**

**"I propose not." He replied.**

**"See yah later Sesshomoru!"**

**"Have a safe trip Reikou, be good." He said as he look at her with happiness once more.**

**"I will, don't worry, good night, love yah bro!" Reikou said before running off again.**

***~**~*!!MEAN WHILE!!*~**~***

**Inuyasha and Kagome were in the tree. Inuyasha watched Kagome fall asleep on his chest.**

**He hugged her tightly, thinking how it would be to have her for life.**

**"I'll never let you go." Inuyasha whispered as he dosed off, Kagome opened her eyes looking at Inuyasha. "Neither will I, Inuyasha." She said with lots of happiness in her voice then dosed off to sleep also.**

**By that time Reikou was home and watching the whole thing. She was starting to feel lonely, Inuyasha had Kagome, Sango had Miroku, Shippou didn't need anyone for his age, and then there was just her! No one for her just lonely 'old' her. She vanished the thought and went to sleep.**

*************************************************************************************************

**Hey!!!!!!what cha think??? Its the longest 1 yet..i think!!!LOL well g2g got writers block g2 think some more!!**


	5. A Panicked Hanyou, A Night In the Future

**Chapter 5**

**A Panicked Hanyou and A Night In the Future…**

**That morning…**

**"Hey I'm home." Reikou said to see if anyone would wake up, no one had awakened that whole night so none of them knew of her presences.**

**"Hmm, I say that there are some love birds in a tree!" She said to her self aloud.**

**Reikou climbed the tree and found Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"Huh, Reikou you're here!" Kagome was a little shocked and embarrassed. Kagome had been awake for a good while watching the sun rise. **

**"Yep…" She said cheerfully.**

**"Umm… Can I ask you something? Can you help me down?" Kagome asked a little embarrassed.**

**"Shore of course I can!" Kagome climbed on Reikous back.**

**"Ok, hold on!"**

**"Ok." And down they went.**

***~**~*LATER THAT DAY*~**~***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~*~DREAM MODE!!!~*~*~**

**"Inuyasha, Inuyasha?" A voice enticingly called.**

**"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" Inuyasha started to panic.**

**"Inuyasha, your mine, prepare to die!" The voice screamed as the figure lunged forward and stabbed Inuyasha in the gut as the dagger was twisted a hug river of blood poured to the cold ground as he looked into his killers eyes…**

**"Reikou..!" And there, right before Inuyashas eyes was the killer…his own sister.**

**~*~*~END DREAM MODE!!!~*~*~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Inuyasha awoke yelling.**

**"Aaaaahhhhhh!!" He was sweating hard now.**

**"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Reikou panicked climbing the tree.**

**"Huh? O, n-nothing I'm fine. Don't worry about me."**

**"Inuyasha?" Reikou sighed with worry.**

**"Really I'm fine! Why don't you ever trust me?"**

**"Because every time I do you always lie to me!" Reikou said as she walked to the edge of the branch and sat down.**

**"Well, that's changed. Now, I'm fine, and I don't lie as much, so don't worry about me I'll be fine."**

**"Ok, but if I-" She was cut off by Inuyasha.**

**"What did I say? Don't worry, I swear, there's nothing wrong."**

**"Ok, just remember I'm here for you." Reikou assured him then kissed him on the forehead.**

**"Love yah bro." Reikou gave him a hug; Inuyasha hugged her back and whispered.**

**"Same here Reikou."**

**"Inuyasha, I have a personal question for you." Reikou turned away for a moment. Inuyashas ears pinned back.**

**"I was wondering do you love Kagome by any chance?" Inuyasha was shocked at the question.**

**"WHAT! Where did you get that idea?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"Umm. Let's see… Aha! When she was in your lap, the way you speak and look at her when you are alone." She paused for a moment.**

**"Shall I go on?" she asked him with s slight grin across her face, her ears twitched a bit before he answered.**

**"No!! It's ok I've heard enough."**

**"I knew it! I was right! You do!" She said smiling.**

**"Did you tell her yet?"**

**"Not really…" He looked down at where she was, making breakfast.**

**"Why don't you? I think you two would make a good couple!"**

**"Yah, well I don't know, why would she like a Hanyou like me?"**

**"Shall I break the ice for you?"**

**"No! I can do it myself!"**

**"O, really?"**

**"Yes, and you just watch me!"**

**"Ok big bro, I'm waiting…"**

**"Not now!"**

**"Right I'll be waiting for the weddin bells!" Reikou teased. **

**{Sometimes I really hate her.} Inuyasha said to himself.**

**"What are wedding bells?" Inuyasha asked as his ears pricked forward.**

**"Its something That Kagomes people do when there courting or something like that, I didn't really follow her in the hot spring." Reikou said as she jumped down from the tree.**

***~**~*LATER THAT DAY*~**~***

**"Kagome, do you really have to go?" Shippou was disappointed that Kagome had to leave.**

**"Yes Shippou, it's only going to be one night. I've got to go take those tests there finals tomorrow, and if I don't pass I fail the grade." Shippou looked down disappointed. Kagome was mad at herself for making him sad.**

**"How about this, I'll go today and stay out the rest of the week, does that sound good too you?"**

**"Yep, that's great!" Shippou was happy now.**

**"Now make shore to tell everyone that, ok?"**

**"Ok." Shippou said with a shrug.**

**"Kagome, why don't you tell them yourself?"**

**"Because if I tell Inuyasha that I was going now he would never let me go like usual."**

**"O, ok. Bye Kagome."**

**"See yah later Shippou!"**

**On her way through the woods she was half way to the well when Reikou confronted her.**

**"Hey, where are you going? Kagome! Wait!" Reikou said just before they reached the well.**

**"Huh, Reikou! Hey what's up?"**

**"Nothing much. But anyway, where are you going?"**

**"O, I'm going home."**

**"Looks like you're going to that old well to me..."**

**"Well, really I am. To tell you the truth, how do I explain this?"**

**"Ask Inuyasha. He can tell you."**

**"But I can't find him at this moment he said he'd be back later."**

**"O, ok but only once…"**

**Kagome told her the story to make shore that Reikou was not confused.**

**"Wow! Really, can I come with you?" Reikou asked like her life depended on it.**

**"Well I don't know."**

**"Please? Pretty please? I promise I won't make a mess I can sleep on the floor I don't even eat that much!" Reikou was on her knees now, begging to go.**

**"Well I guess but only for tonight!" Reikou was overjoyed!**

**"Yes, Yahoo, I can go!" So down the well they went.**

***~**~*!!MEAN WHILE!!*~**~***

**"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha snarled thinking of Kagome as he went into Keades hut…**

**"Ok this is great now, where are THEY??" Inuyasha was worried now that both Kagome and Reikou were now missing.**

**"REIKOU, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" He demanded.**

**"Save your breath, they aren't here." Shippou called from a tree outside of the hut.**

**"Well I kinda figured that!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed now.**

**"Reikou went with Kagome to her time for the night." Shippou said in a light voice hoping that Inuyasha would not hear.**

**"WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha was pissed now.**

**"That's it I'm going after them!" Then Inuyasha ran into the forest towards the bone eaters well. Shippou just sat there in the tree watching him run.**

***~**~*MEAN WHILE*~**~***

**"Wow! Your house is amazing!" Reikou exclaimed.**

**"Yah, now walk through quickly and fast ok so hold on here…"**

**"Hey mom, I'm home! I brought a friend from the past and she's staying the night k? Thanks!"**

**"Wait, Kagome!" Her mother only got those two words in and then Kagome fled with Reikou up stairs to her room.**

**"Do you always do that to your mother?" Reikou asked puzzlingly.**

**"Na, not all the time; are you hungry? Do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked politely and she was actually very happy that Reikou was there.**

**"Umm… I'm fine but if it's dinner time I'll join you or stay here and eat. I don't want to intrude." Reikou inquired.**

**"O, it's ok, I'll eat in here with you then!" Kagome was relieved that she would be ok eating in her room.**

**"Hold on one sec, be right back with dinner! You can look around if you want."**

**"Um, Ok." Reikou replied happily. Then Reikou heard something outside by the well.**

**"Now, who could that be?" she opened the wind and smelt the air.**

**"Why is he here?!" Reikou sounding like a spoiled brat.**

**"Hey here yah go." Kagome came in the room and sat down on her bed.**

**"Huh, o thanks!"**

**"Why were you looking out my window?" Kagome asked looking at her window wide open.**

**"O, I'm sorry; it's just that I heard something by the well house." Reikou put her head down like she did something wrong and closed the window.**

**"It's ok. What was it?" Reikou shot up her head happily just after she said that. **

**"Ok, who was it? O, yeah, its Inuyasha!" Reikou replied happily.**

**"WHAT!! How did he know that I was gone?" Kagome was panicking.**

**"Easy Kagome, I'm shore he just wants to know where I am! And plus, remember you told Shippou to tell him, which as I came to find you I ran into him also and he told me, so I wanted to know where you live and here we are!" Reikou was only hoping for she smelt anger in the air while reassuring her. **

**"NOCK" **

**"NOCK" **

**"NOCK"**

**Both the girls look towards the window. It was Inuyasha sitting there with his sour face on like always.**

**"Reikou where have you been? I've been searching all over for both of you!! Open this damn window thing now!!" Inuyasha demanded pounding on the window.**

**"Do you think I should let him in Kagome?" Reikou asked as she turned to Kagome.**

**"I guess otherwise he's going to break the window."**

**"Hey bro what's up?" Reikou said as she opened the window while Inuyasha fell inside.**

**"A lot of things and one of them is you being gone!" He yelled.**

**"Hey, hey easy now I only wanted to have some fun, like leaving Sengoku Jidai behind and going to the future!" Then Sota came in.**

**"Inuyasha!! You're here!"**

**"O, NO!" Inuyasha said aloud.**

**"Sota get out of my room!!!"**

**"Fine! But he has to come with me!" Kagome smiled evilly at Inuyasha.**

**"Kagome… What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked in fear.**

**"Ok Sota, he's all yours!"**

**"Cool!!"**

**"Noooo!!!!! Kagome!"**

**"Inuyasha."**

**"Yes…"**

**"I have one thing to say to you."**

**"AND THAT IS…" Inuyashas patients were growing thin.**

**"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor.**

**"He's all yours Sota!"**

**"Thanks sis!"**

**"You're welcome!"**

**"Kagome, do you always do this to him?" Reikou asked confused.**

**"Well sometimes, come on we should go to bed now, do you want to sleep in my bed?"**

**"No thanks I prefer the floor."**

**"Ok, are you shore?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow you were right; you are easy to take care of!" Kagome exclaimed, both of the girls laughed.**

***~**~*THAT MORNING*~**~***

**"Good morning Kagome!" Reikou chimed as she sat in the window.**

**"Good morning Reikou. How's Inuyasha? Or have you gone to see him yet?"**

**"I haven't gone yet do you want to come to see what he's doing to your little brother?"**

**"Shore!" Kagome said cheerfully.**

**"Sota, Sota? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she searched the room.**

**"I don't know really. He ran off in the middle of the night."**

**"O, no he didn't he's-" Reikou paused for a moment smelling the air.**

**"In there!" she exclaimed pointing towards the closet.**

**Kagome opened the closet, Inuyasha was sitting in there wide awake like some had just attacked him!**

**"Hey bro, what's up why are you in there?"**

**"I'm hiding from that!" Inuyasha pointed over to Sota.**

**"O, come on you scarredy-cat!" Reikou pulled him out of the closet and left the room and threw Inuyasha on her back.**

**"Thanks for letting me stay the night Kagome; I'm shore Inuyasha thanks you to!"**

**"Speak for yourself!" Inuyasha grumbled.**

**"You're welcome! Come any time!"**

**"Ok thanks!"**

**"Wait aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"**

**"Nah, I think we can scrounge up somthin to eat. But thanks anyway! Bye!"**


	6. Three Transformations Arise…

**Chapter 6**

**Three Transformations Arise…**

**Hey~!!!! Im back once again!!!i hope yah liked the last chapy!!!! Well on with the future and the next chapter!! Hehe talk to yah soon! [I DON'T OWN Inuyasha!!!!]**

**On the other side of the well Shippou was waiting in a tree not to far off from the well for the return of Inuyasha.**

**"Put me down! I'm the one that should have you and Kagome on my shoulders taking you both back here!" Inuyasha wined like a child. Shippou was just listening to Reikou take him out of the well and taking him back to the village.**

**"Hey Reikou, how was your night at Kagomes?" The little kitsune asked happily running up behind her and Inuyasha.**

**"It was really nice there actually. I like it there next time we should see if you can go with us!" Reikou said spinning her head around to see the kitsune.**

**"Really do yah mean it?"**

**"Yep, I missed my favorite little kitsune!" **

**"Aww, really? Thanks a lot!" Shippou said jumping on Reikous shoulder smiling as usual.**

**"Yep, you bet!" Reikou replied**

**"Ummm… listen I'm shore you all are have a wonderful conversation, but could you just PUT ME DOWN!!" Inuyasha yelled in Reikous ear.**

**"Ouch! Baka! What was that for?" Reikou wined but did not put him down.**

**"Because you wont put me down!"**

**"All you had to do was ask!" **

**"Fine! Will you please put me down?"**

**"Alright then that's all you had to say." Reikou put him down calmly.**

**"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha stated.**

**"Well you being a baby and all I figured that you need to learn patience…"**

**"What! I need to learn patience, yah right!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"Thanks for agreeing with me bro!" Reikou smiled and him slyly.**

**"You know what, I hate you some times."**

**"I love you to bro!" She chuckled aloud picking up Shippou and ran off to the village.**

**"How am I related to her?" Inuyasha asked aloud.**

**"Because you share the same mother and father…"**

**"Huh? Sesshomoru, what the hell do you want now?"**

**"I was only wondering where she went to last night, I could not find her any where."**

**"That's none of your busyness."**

**"O, really. She's my sister you know."**

**"She's mine to!"**

**"I recall her telling both of us long ago that she didn't even think of you being related to her any more."**

**"That's changed! She does count me as her brother now and you can't change that!"**

**"O really, we shall just have to find out and see now wont we?" Then he vanished.**

**"Damn it! I'll get you next time Sesshomoru!" Inuyasha cursed.**

**"Hey, can't you just put the past behind you?"**

**"Huh? Raye…" Inuyasha was surprised that he didn't sense her strait away.**

**"Your sister holds you dearly in her heart, you know that right?"**

**"Yes, of course I do."**

**"Are you shore?" Inuyasha stood there deep in thought.**

**"Well, you can think about it on the way to the village."**

**"..." Fifteen minutes into the walk to the village Inuyasha spoke.**

**"Yes." Raye looked at him puzzled.**

**"Yes what?"**

**"I know Reikou loves me as her brother."**

**"Good, now you can stop having these petty fights with Sesshomoru." Raye said as they walked faster.**

**"He started it!"**

**"You don't start now, or I'll finish it and you won't be happy!" Inuyasha pinned his ears at that thought.**

**"O, no! Ne, guess what…" Inuyasha said as his ears flew back against his head; thinking of what Raye was asking.**

**"What?"**

**"Tonight's the new moon!"**

**"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled aloud.**

**"We have to tell Reikou!!" Inuyasha warned**

**"Right!" Raye chimed.**

***~**~*MEAN WHILE*~**~***

**{I hate school.} Kagome thought to herself.**

**"Bring" **

**"Bring"**

**"Yes!" She yelled aloud as the bell rang for the last class of the day.**

**When she got home she went strait for the well.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Reikou!! Where are you!?" Raye and Inuyasha yelled at the same time running through the village.**

**"Ne, what yah want with me?" Reikou called out from one of her favorite trees in the village.**

**"There you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

**"Hey, Raye, haven't spoken in a while." Reikou smiled.**

**"Hey!" Inuyasha looked at her annoyed.**

**"That isn't what we came for!"**

**"Sorry for the nice greeting…" Raye said softly yet annoyed.**

**"Well what did you come for, my brain? You'll have to find it first!" Reikou and Raye laughed out loud like old times. Inuyasha was getting pissed as usual.**

**"Hello!!!"**

**"Hello bro!" Reikou laughed again.**

**"O, my god you're like a two year old Hanyou."**

**"Well anyway, tonight is a new moon…" Reikou looked puzzled.**

**"So… your point is?" Reikou asked scratching her head.**

**"You transform tonight just like me and Raye dumb ass!!" Reikou pinned her ears.**

**"Does it look like I care? It's good for a Hanyou to feel its weakness sometimes you know!" Reikou retorted.**

**"No its not!" Inuyasha and Reikou were fighting again while Raye sat down on the ground to take a nap.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~thirty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Guys..? Guys...? GUYS!!!" Raye was getting frustrated.**

**"You guys!!! That's enough!!" Raye yelled, Inuyasha and Reikou stopped, as Reikou fell to the ground startled and defend.**

**"Ok…" They said at once.**

**"Now that we told her we can settle down for the night come on it's almost night fall!"**

**"Ok…."**

***~**~*!!MEAN WHILE!!*~**~***

**"Where are they? Inuyasha usually is here waiting for me to take me back to the village."**

**"Huh? Hey Inuyasha?" Reikou said as she pointed in the direction of the well.**

**"Hai?"**

**"Kagomes home."**

**"Ok we'll go get her right now." As they all ran towards the well.**

**"Ne, there she is! Kagome!" Reikou yelled aloud.**

**"Hey guys, what's up?"**

**"Come on we have to hurry." Inuyasha stated.**

**"Hurry for what? Aren't we going shard hunting tonight or at least travel somewhere?"**

**"No time for talking we gotta run to the village. Reikou carry Raye on your back and I'll carry Kagome!"**

**"Why do I have to carry the fat cow?" Reikou complained almost completely under her breath. **

**_~*WACK!*~_**

**"I heard that Reikou!" Raye snarled.**

**"I didn't say a word, and I wouldn't say a anything about you!" Reikou stated with a giant sweat drop on her head.**

**"Will you two stop bickering and run!" Inuyasha yelled at the two.**

**"I'm the one running here!" Reikou growled.**

**"Shut up and come on!" He growled**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**!!LATER THAT NIGHT!!**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Ok, you guys, we're going to go on a walk, we shall be back by morning." Inuyasha told Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku.**

**"Why, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward Inuyasha.**

**"Don't worry about it. We'll be back by morning."**

**"Ok, I guess…" Kagome said surprised.**

**{Should I go after them? I hope they'll be ok…} Kagome thought to her self as the three ran off into the woods.**

**"Umm… I'll be back in a bit I need to find something in my bag."**

**"Kagome, your not following them are you? I mean since your bag is the other way… in the hut." Sango stated with a sly tone.**

**"No, of course not, why would I do that?" Kagome said nervously. **

**"You know it's his night of transformation." Shippou reminded Kagome.**

**"Hmm. O, yeah… Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"**

**"Very funny don't get into any trouble now!" Miroku warned.**

**"Ok!" Kagome said cheerfully.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Ok, before the sun has totally set, where are we going to stay for the night?" Reikou asked in confusion.**

**"Umm, In a tree!" Inuyasha said sarcastic tone.**

**"Ha, Ha very funny, you're hilarious!" Reikou stated with anger.**

**"I'm not joking!" Inuyasha proclaimed.**

**"O, man this ain't fair!" Raye and Reikou stated.**

**"Why is she here anyway?" Reikou asked.**

**"Because I'm a demon to, yah moron hanyou!" Raye yelled.**

**"O yah! I remember, you're the freaky one that's a human thingy but isn't at the same time!" Reikou said in a childish manner almost making no sense at all if any.**

**"I hate you…" Raye snorted at Reikou.**

**"I know you love me!" Reikou retorted.**

**"SHUT UP! Both of you is driving me mental!" Inuyasha yelled aloud scaring all the birds in the area as they all flew into the evening sky to get away from the loud sound.**

**"…"**

**"Now we wait till we transform which'll be any time so be ready…" Inuyasha stated.**

**The sun had set and the three in the forest where getting restless, meanwhile Kagome has just reached them as the sun set. **

**{I wonder if they all change. Nah! Raye is human. Is she?} Kagome thought.**

**Then a bright light came from Reikou and Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha had transformed like usual from his Hanyou being, into his human form.**

**Reikou, transformed into human also, her almost thigh long dark brown hair went to waist high dark black hair, her muscles and her height decreased to a normal size. And her eyes went to an amazing golden yellow to a brown with blue mixed in the middle of her eye.**

**Now Raye just had to transform, finally a couple minutes after Reikous and Inuyashas transformation she transformed into a dog type demon.**

**[This is its own type of demon she is full demon no half or quarter, no nothing…] **

**Her long jet black hair that went to her butt now went down to her calves and wasn't black it had turned a brilliant shade of red. She had sprouted white ears and a tail also…**

**{O MY GOD! She is a demon! Good thing I'm standing down wind.} Kagome thought.**

**"I'm so happy to be human again." Reikou exclaimed.**

**"Speak for yourself sister." Inuyasha said under his breath.**

**"I may be human but I still have ears!" Reikou bopped Inuyasha on the head and jumped into the tree they were staying in.**

**"Night guys." Reikou yawned.**

**"Good night." Raye and Inuyasha said in unison.**

**"Hmm? Inuyasha." Raye sounded worried.**

**"What, what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked to where she was looking.**

**"Some one's here… O, its ok it's just Kagome…" she said in relieve.**

**"Shall I go scare her out of her hiding place?" She said with a slight smile.**

**"Yah, go ahead but if you get into trouble it's not my fault!" Inuyasha warned.**

**"Ok!" With that Raye went off.**

**{Where is she going? O, well, wait not o well where in the hell did she go?}**

**"ROAR, I'm going to eat you!!!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome yelled and jumped into Inuyashas arms.**

**"Excuse me but can you get off of me?" Inuyasha said irritated.**

**"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!"**

**"O my God that was so funny!!!"  Raye burst out of the bushes…**

**"O MY GOD!! You gave me A DAMN heart attack!" Kagome yelled to her own surprise as well as everyone else.**

**{I know, I have an idea! Keade gave me another rosary [ is that how u spell that o??] like Inuyashas, I'll put it on her!}**

**"Hey Raye come here I have something for you…" Raye looked confused at her but came anyway.**

**"Here put this necklace on! It soot's you well!"**

**"Really, thanks!" Raye exclaimed.**

**"Now I have one word for you…" Kagome said slyly.**

**"Yes, what is it?" Raye was getting kind of worried, for the smirk on Kagomes face was not comforting.**

**"SIT!"**

**WAME!**

**CRASH!**

**"Ouch!" Both Raye and Inuyasha yelled the same time they hit the dirt.**

**"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled aloud waking his sister Reikou.**

**"Can't you all see I'm tired I need my rest!?" Reikou was pissed, it was a good thing she wasn't a demon at that moment or we wouldn't have to worry about the Shikon shards, Naroku,  Miroku, or anyone else for that matter!**

**"Thank you now since it was time for me to get up anyways."**

**"Good night all! See yah later bro!" She yelled aloud and ran off.**

**"Wait Reikou!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"O well, I guess we can find her later…" Raye sweat dropped and sighed.**

********************************************************************

**So how was it!!??? Did I do any good???? Huh, huh?? Tell, tell, tell!!! Well R/R!!I don't know when to bring an actual romance into this fic. But I shall find a way! Bye, bye!!!**


	7. The Mad demons, The Fight, and the Man i...

**Chapter 7**

**The Mad demons, The Fight, and the Man in a Baboon Suit….**

**Hey!!!! Sup?? Doin good here! Well on with the fic.!!! Enjoy!! [`~*O YEAH!! FOR THE CHAPYS I DIDN'T DO THIS IN!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!*SOB, SOB, SOB**~`]**

**"Damn, do they really think I'm not going to be hungry?" Reikou said aloud to herself.**

**"Hm' there's the hut; now to get some ramen!" As she grins to herself and walks inside the hut to find a sleeping Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Sangos fire cat, Kirara; which was sitting next to the door keeping watch in the dark night.**

**"I wonder where Kagomes bag is. Aha there it is!" Miroku slowly awoke at the shrill of joy from Reikou.**

**"Hmm… What, who's here? Kagome, is that you?" Reikou looked at him like he had lost his mind.**

**"What are you talking about Miroku?" Reikou said searching through the bag once more for her beloved ramen.**

**"Huh, I know that voice…" He pondered to himself for a moment.**

**"Umm, hellooo, I'm Reikou!" She said irritated.**

**"I knew that I was just testing you that's all, I'm to smart for this game!" Miroku said as he stood up and walked over to her side of the room and stood bye the door.**

**"Really…" she said with a sigh. Reikou got her ramen and started to leave when something came up behind her and grabbed her butt.**

**"AAAAHHHH!!!HENTAI!!!! MIROKU LET ME GO OR I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL RIGHT NOW WITH MY FOOT SHOVED UP YOUR ASS SO FARE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TAST IT COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!!!" Reikou freaked and then pounded him into the ground.**

**"Sorry, about that Reikou… I didn't know what just happened to me…" He stuttered a bit.**

**"Well I did you FUCKIN PERVE!!" She yelled that's when everyone woke up.**

**"I'm very sorry though, I really didn't mean to Reikou…" Miroku stated in a voice of sorrow.**

**"What ever you damn asshole!" She yelled with furry. Sango got up at that point and went out side as Shippou watched her leave the room in fear of the voices from out side.**

**"What's going on?" Sango said with a large sweat-drop forming on her head as she saw the scene being played before her. Reikou had her foot on things alright! When Sango came out of the hut, she could only stare at what was happening. Reikou had her foot slamming Miroku's head into the ground.**

**"Take this you damn HENTAI!" Reikou yelled.**

**"Never mind I'm going back to bed." Sango said with a sigh as she turned around to go back to bed once more.**

**"Huh, Sango, hey wait take this fool with you before I kill him! Please?" Reikou called out for pity from Sango as she stood on Miroku's head and jumped up and landed hard on his head.**

**"Ok, I guess. Good night, Reikou." Sango said picking Miroku up and taking him into the hut.**

**On Reikous way back to the group she saw something following her.**

**{Who the hell is that? What does he want? I better hurry, other wise he's going to catch me and I'm not in demon form! Shit!} Reikous mind was racing as fast as it could. She ran as fast as she could while looking back to see where this stalker was…**

**{Where is he? Where the hell did he go?} She cursed herself for loosing him. She ran with her eyes closed only hoping that she would fall into a hole or hit a tree. **

**{All right that's it!} She commanded to herself as she stopped dead in her tracks.**

**"Alright that's it, where are you! Just try to come and get me!" She yelled with furry.**

**"Now, now… no use in fighting is there? You're only a mere human." A voice came from a shadowed branch of a tree.**

**"That's what you think, now come down before I take you down myself!" Reikou demanded as she scolded the figure.**

**"As you wish young maiden…" The voice was almost enticing to hear. As the figure came out of the tree, he was more distinct then. He had a tail pointed ears the whole kit and ka-boodle.**

**"Who are you wolfman?" Reikou said with a scold on her face.**

**"Who am I? I think I should be asking that question." He said with a snicker.**

**"O well, looks like I asked you first so spit it out wolfboy!" She smiled at the fact that she was winning the conversation.   
"Very well…  My name is Kouga. And yours might be?"**

**"My name is Reikou; I am the strongest of my half breed kind so watch yourself Kouga… You might be my next pray." She smiled once again feeling proud of herself once more.**

**"O really, why do you say that? You are a mere mortal now…" He sneered at her.**

**"Because my sun has risen…" With that she jumped in the air into the sun light.**

**Feeling like her old self she fell to the ground in a graceful flip.**

**"You wanna go at it now wolfboy?" Reikou fully transformed now.**

**{What the? She almost looks like dog turd!} Kouga thought in the back of his mind.**

**"We shall meet again, but I have one thing to ask of you."**

**"What now?" She said like she had not a care in the world, besides the fact that she had a perverted monk after her but anyway…**

**"Are you related to dog- I mean Inuyasha?"**

**"Yes, is there a problem wolfboy? I'm a lot stronger then him so if you have a problem with him you're fightin me first!" She said with a fanged smile.**

**{Damn!} Kouga cursed to himself.**

**"Thank you for your time Reikou… farewell…"**

**"Whatever…"**

**{Such-a weirdo…} Reikou thought of the encounter and knew she was going to see him again, and not by her choice in any matter...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Kagome, what the hell did you do to me?" Raye winded, for Kagome had put enchanted beads like Inuyashas on her as well that night.**

**"You brought it upon yourself!" Kagome replied with a yell.******

**"You two are right in my ear! Bring it down a couple notches will yah!" Inuyasha glared at the girls on his back. The two got tired of walking to the village and decided to catch a ride.**

**"You two are going to drive me insane!"**

**"We're going to drive you insane? You drive us insane!" Kagome yelled in Inuyashas ear as loud as she could yell.**

**"Ah!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed to the floor with bells ringing in his sensitive ears.**

**"What was that for wench?"**

**"Wench?! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled as both of the demons slammed to the ground.**

**"Oooooowwwwww!!!! What did I do?" Raye complained as she picked her self off the wet forest floor.**

**"Oops, sorry Raye didn't mean to!" Kagome said walking back words towards the village.**

**"What are you guys doing?" Reikou just came up in behind Kagome.**

**"Huh, Reikou good thing you're here. Can you give me a lift to the village?" Kagome asked in a nervous manner. **

**"Shore, why?" Reikou looked at her with a sweat drop.**

**"No reason! Just please!" Kagome yelled jumping on Reikous back.**

**"Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha and Raye yelled as Reikou ran off with Kagome sticking her tong out at the two demons staring at her coldly.**

**"Kagome, do you know a wolf demon by any chance?" Reikou glanced at Kagome on her back.**

**"What's his name?" Kagome looked at her with grief.**

**"Kouga…" Reikou looked back once more to look at a giant sweat drop upon Kagomes head.**

**"Yes…" Kagome squeaked at Reikou.**

**"Ok…"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he confronted me last night on my way back to you guys."**

**"What did he do to you?"**

**"O, nothing I just scared him away that's all but he said we would meet again, yuck…"**

**"That's what I say!"  Kagome said while make this funny face.**

**Kagome looked back in behind her and Reikou and saw two angry hanyous running towards the two.**

**"Reikou, go faster!" Kagome yelled with panic.**

**"Huh, why, what's going on?" Reikou asked as Kagome grabbed her head and turned it around to look at the two trailing behind them both.**

**"O, dear, hold on Kagome!" Reikou said as she went into full speed.**

**"Inuyasha, can't you go any faster? There leaving us behind again!" Raye yelled Inuyashas ears as loud as she could.**

**"Will you stop yelling at me? I'm going as fast as I can!" Inuyasha said throwing Raye on the ground.**

**"Hey what was that for?" Raye yelled after the hanyou.**

**"For yelling in my ear, what did you think?" Inuyasha yelled back at her.**

**"Well you should listen more often!" She retorted.**

**"I listen just fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked the way Reikou and Kagome went.**

**"Where are you going?" Raye yelled dragging herself off of the ground.**

**"Any where but here, I can tell you that!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Wait I don't want to walk!" Raye said as she ran after Inuyasha…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~MEAN WHILE!! ~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"I wonder where those two got to." Reikou said as she looked out of the window of the hut while Kagome got a fire going to make the ramen for dinner that night.**

**"Don't worry about them, I'm shore they'll be here soon, you just wait and see." Well shore enough as soon as Kagome said that Inuyasha came walking up to the hut with Raye not to far behind.**

**"Huh, never mind here they come…" Reikou said as she sighed and walked over to her side of the wall and sat arms folded just like Inuyasha.**

**"Why won't you carry me? I'm so tired from such a long walk!" Raye yelled as she crawled into the door of the hut.**

**"Will you shut up? All you have done is wine for the past hour!" Inuyasha yelled as he got and was stepping on her head grinding it into the dust of the hut floor.**

**"Ow! Stop it you big bully!" Raye said as she bit his foot.**

**"Owwwww!!!!! You damn wench! What was that for? I otta!" Inuyasha yelled, cursed, the whole shebang! For the wound that was inflicted from a puny mortal demon.**

**"Inuyasha, will you shut up I'm tryin to sleep here!" Reikou yelled as she glared over at the arguing demons in front of her.**

**"Well why don't you go sleep in a tree for once and try being what you really are for once!" Inuyasha yelled retorted at his sister with rage.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Reikou asked as she stood up and went 'nose to nose' with Inuyasha.**

**"I mean you never acted like what you are! You never act different! And when you do no one cares! It's like your human at one point at full demon the next; neither the same as the last!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she began to understand what he was saying.**

**"O, really… Well then I think I've done enough here then! I'm leaving and never coming back Inuyasha if that makes you happy!" Reikou yelled as she walked out of the hut and started towards the woods when the small kitsune jumped upon her shoulder.**

**"Reikou your not leaving us are you?" Shippou asked before she took him from her shoulder then holding him like a baby in her arms.**

**"I'm afraid so Shippou… My place is not here any more; nor was it before I guess… Well Shippou never forget, good byes, they don't last forever… But some do…" Reikou said putting the kitsune down upon the forest floor, while looking back at her friends.**

**"Good bye all…" She softly whispered under her breath.**

**            A couple of minutes later Reikou was running through the forest aimlessly when suddenly she came upon this man in a baboon fur.**

**"Why, hello Reikou…" The man inquired.**

**"Who are you, what do you want?" Reikou said as she backed up two steps.**

**"Do not worry; I do not want any thing… Do not be afraid of me; I shall not hurt you in any way….Just call me Kogowoki" He said as he stepped forward closer to her as he took his baboon coat off as it had begun to rain; and he had put it upon the shoulders of Reikou in a truce of making friends, you could say.**

**"Come with me, out of the rain, to my castle, and be my guest. Eat to your hearts content; you will owe me nothing for now." He said smiling at her while he picked her up in his arms.**

**            She said nothing she was in a trance she couldn't even move…**

**{What's going on? I can't move talk or any thing! Inuyasha where are you?}**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!A CLIFFY!!!!GOTTA LOVEM!!!HEHE SO R/R WAS IT GOOD BD WHAT DID YAH LIKE WHAT DID YAH HATE?? TELL, TELL, TELL!! OK G2G!!! BYE BYE!**


End file.
